


Another Perception

by h_mellohi



Series: But Nobody Came [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fighting, Gen, Violence, im not tagging this much, this is a secret extra bit set during chp 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_mellohi/pseuds/h_mellohi
Summary: so here's the thing: there's a whole fight scene in chapter 8 of But Nobody Came, but because Tommy is fucky as all hell, he really isn't paying much attention to that, and is paying much more attention to Techno, and then Wilbur. However, for those who still enjoy the fight scene stuff, I did write it out give myself some awareness of the surroundings as Tommy had his moments, so I figured what the hell, I'll post it.
Series: But Nobody Came [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156658
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	Another Perception

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't read all of But Nobody Came yet, i don't even know what you're doing here, so this warning feels entirely redundant but I'm putting it here nonetheless

It all broke loose the moment Wilbur fired the first crossbow bolt, piercing the chink in Dream’s armor at his shoulder with unflinching accuracy. Tubbo and Phil dropped to the ground next to him as Dream turned with a shout. Utilizing the distraction, Techno pulled Tommy back while the others descended upon him with hellfire in their eyes. 

“Tubbo, go,” Phil ordered, instantly catching sight of Ranboo pressed with his hands against his face in the corner, also far too aware of how dead-set Dream had been on killing Tubbo off.

“Right. Ranboo!” Tubbo shouted, gaze instantly falling on his friend panicking in the far corner. Phil put his shield up, covering the teen as he dashed past Dream, 

Two against one should have given them the advantage, but even as Wilbur loaded another bolt and Phil gripped his sword, Dream merely laughed, uncorking a red potion and pouring it down his throat, filling his body with an unnatural strength. He leaped at Wilbur first, forcing the unarmored man to thrust his shield wide to parry the first blow, his crossbow rising in a hasty, weak attempt to block Dream’s downward strike against him. The blade dug into the wood, chipping at part of the grip. To his left, Phil shouted in furious defense and swung his sword, but Dream barely reacted to the slash, the strength potion fueling his drive to twist and thrust his blade in Phil’s direction. The older man moved away easily, a curl in his lip as he parried the blow. 

Wilbur fired another shot, but it was easily blocked with a simple lift of Dream’s shield. He attempted to circle the man, but even with two people on opposite sides of each other, Dream never seemed to have his back to any of them. He continued to block Wilbur’s shots and he parried Phil’s blows easily, the two swordsmen clashing in an even battle of netherite-infused steel. Frustrated, Wilbur gripped his shortsword with his offhand, lunging at Dream with his iron blade in a sudden movement. Dream shifted just as suddenly, bracing his shoulders and slamming his whole shield into Wilbur’s chest, shoving him backwards with such force that Wilbur’s legs gave out from under him; the air flew from his lungs as his back crashed into the ground.

Phil shifted to the side, circling Dream so that he could stand between the masked man and his son should Dream continue to press toward him. Over his shoulder, he felt Wilbur fire another bolt, but it soared over both their heads and there was a brief moment when the two of them watched it go before Dream was slamming his shoulder against Phil’s chestplate and Phil reacted, shuffling backward and bringing his sword down in a heavy blow. It was blocked, and then twisted nearly out of his grip had Phil not pulled back first, blocking Dream’s next strike with his own shield. He felt himself losing ground, taking steps back to defend himself and Wilbur as all the while Dream pressed forward. Sweat was beading on his brow, but he wasn’t going to let this bastard hurt another person here, he wouldn’t stand idly by or align himself with a crazed man who wished his people harm. Not again.

Leaving Tommy behind, Techno dashed across the room, tugging Wilbur to his feet. “You’re not gonna fight if you won’t wear armor,” he directed, furious and protective. He shoved Wilbur toward the direction he had come. “Go to Tommy. We’ll finish this.” The instant Wilbur had turned his back, Techno pulled out a potion, running up to his oldest friend and his most bitter rival. Dream’s attention was pulled to him momentarily, allowing Phil to get a blow on the man and equal the score between them.

Glass shattered beneath their feet as Techno splashed him and Phil with a strength potion, and as the voices screamed in harmony with Techno’s roar of challenge. 

Across the room, Tubbo stood, pulling a calmer Ranboo to his feet. “We’ve got to fight. Four on one, surely we can take him,” he said confidently, Ranboo’s determined nod filling him with new confidence. Tubbo looked to his right, and his heart ached as he watched Tommy collapse in Wilbur’s arms, briefly gazing upon their reunion. “Soon,” he whispered in a promise to himself, switching his attention back to the fight ahead. Side by side, Tubbo and Ranboo charged in, weapons at the ready to beat down the bastard who had stolen so much from all of them. 

Dream had a god apple in his mouth, consuming its powers to give him an extra edge against the two seasoned fighters, but Tubbo and Ranboo brought an unexpected chaos to the fight as Tubbo slammed the butt of his axe at the back of Dream’s knee, sending one leg crumpling. Ranboo darted to the side and knocked Dream’s regeneration potion out of his hand, sending it tumbling across the room, cracking and spilling wasted pink potion against the far wall. 

Techno slammed his elbow into Dream’s chest, and, already unbalanced, the man crashed to the ground, instantly trying to get back up, a snarl on his lips. At the same time, Tubbo and Phil pushed their swords forward, both blades creating an ‘X’ right over Dream’s throat. 

The room fell silent for a moment. Across the room, two brothers stood, shoulders pressed together as they began to move toward the rest of the group. 

“You’re done, Dream,” Tubbo said fiercely.

“Technoblade.” Dream ignored him, the edges of a knowing smile peeking out from underneath his mask. “I think I’m going to call in that favor.” 


End file.
